Zachary David Mooneyham-Potter!
by MonkHerrick
Summary: What if Harry Potter was really Zack Mooneyham? Yaoi (Male/Male relationship) So don't like don't read!


Zachary David Mooneyham-Potter!

 **By: MonkHerrick**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The School of Rock or Harry Potter!**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi (Male/Male Relationships), language, fluff, making out. If you Don't like don't read and click the little back button!**

 **Pairing(s):** Zack David Mooneyham III/Frederick 'Freddy' Nathanial Jones, Zack Matthew Mooneyham II/Melissa Mooneyham,

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

 **Scene Shift/Time Skip**

Age(s):

Zack, Freddy, & their class - 13

Chapter 1: Zachary David Mooneyham-Potter!

* * *

Zack smiled in his sleep. "He's so adorable." Freddy said, as he leaned against the doorframe to Zack's penthouse bedroom. "He is, isn't he?" Zack's mom, Melissa said softly to her son's boyfriend.

Suddenly, A loud snore came from the brown haired boy sleeping in the queen sized bed. "That's not so cute." Melissa said, as she stared at her now snoring son. "I don't know I find it adorable." Freddy said, as he walked into the room and got ready for bed.

* * *

\- Next Day -

* * *

Summer tapped her foot impatiently. "Will you two stop it now!" She snapped at the two boys making out. Zack pulled away from his best friend. "Why? We making you all hot and bothered?" The brunette asked in a sly tone of voice, shocking his band mates.

"Who are you and what have you done with Zack Mooneyham?" Frankie asked his friend's boyfriend. "I've been Freddy's best friend since we were 3 so for a decade. Of course he's influenced me somewhat." The brown haired guitarist said annoyed at having to stop pay attention to his boyfriend.

"I influenced him quite a bit, but he's also influenced me a lot." Freddy said cheerfully, as he wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist again. "Mom used to tell me that there's always one relationship in your life that's special and influence your decisions for the rest of your life, and Freddy is that one special relationship for me." Zack said staring into **HIS** boyfriend's eyes.

A large blush appeared on the blonde's face. "Aww shucks. You're making me blush!" Freddy said, as a huge grin wormed its way onto face. "The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came." The blond sang, as he spun Zack around.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came." The blond finished singing, as he rested his forehead on his boyfriends forehead. Zack's brown hair fell in such a way that it covered his entire right eye. A smile appeared on the brown haired boys face.

"Was there a real reason for all of that or were you just trying to waste people's time." Zack asked the blond teen. "A little of both, really. Ik hou van je, Zack." The blond said in dutch, to his boyfriend. "Since when are you two a couple?" Dewey asked his two favorite students.

"I asked him out four months ago." The blond said proudly, as he puffed out his chest in pride. "Why didn't you tell us until today?" The adult asked the two teens. "We knew that they've been a couple for two months." Katie said softly.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from your band mates, especially secrets like this." Dewey Finn scolded the two teens. "We weren't ready to tell any of you guys three months ago and we were two months ago." Zack said with a blank expression on his face.

"You don't need to resort to your old self, Zack." Freddy exclaimed, as he kissed his boyfriend hard on the lips. Zack moaned, as he wrapped his arms around Freddy's neck. "Σ 'αγαπώ, Freddy." Zack said in Greek to the blond boy.

* * *

Author's Note: Well here it is. I hope you like it. Remember to review it down below. But no flames please only constructive criticism or compliments.

Translation(s):

Ik hou van je, Zack. = I love you, Zack. (Dutch)

Σ 'αγαπώ, Freddy. = I love you, Freddy. (Greek)

Name meaning(s):

Zachary/Zack = God Remembers

Nathanial = God Gives

David = Adored

Frederick/Freddy = Calm monarch

Melissa = Honey Bee

Mooneyham = one from the homestead of Maonach. (Wealthy)

Jones = the son of Jone, the Welsh pronunciation of John (gracious gift of Jehovah).

Matthew = God's present


End file.
